marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
U.L.T.R.O.N
An advanced robot built by Forge after a request by a mysterious stranger to built a powerful android from the supplied materials, including damaged Iron Man armors, pieces of Sentinel, a few scrapped Ultrons, and even partially totalled armors of Dr. Doom. As a result, Forge built a robot that was dubbed U.L.T.R.O.N, which abbreviates to Ultra Logistic Technology Replicating Organic Neurons or Ultron for short. As soon as its functional life started, it escaped from Forge before he could give it to the buyer. History After escaping the place of his creation, Ultron heads to New York where his Sentinel program dictates him to the nearest mutant, Kathrine Pryde. But due to incomplete programming, he don't know what to do with the mutant, which led him to be captured by the X-Men and thoroughly scanned. But after finding no threat beside mutant-tracking systems, he was send to Henry Pym where further inspections was conducted by the Avengers, who find that the robot can think and calculate over the staggering thirteen petaFLOPS, a rate that is just below the supercomupters, with a 2.9 terabyte of memory. Justifying that it could potentially be a dangerous artificial intelligence, Pym conviced Stark to shut it down. However, upon the shipment to Avanger's Mansion, the van that was carrying it was hijacked by the Tinkerer's henchmen. Being under the hands of Phineas Mason, Ultron went under further modification with more Stark tech collected over time from battles. This included an Arc Reactor power supply and a complete palm and feet repulsors.After modification, Ultron was bought by Kingpin as his personal enforcer. After years of success at this role, Ultron was ultimately dismembered during the conflict where he was pitted up against Spider-Man and Daredevil and was stumbled upon by his creator, Forge, who restore him back to working order. But still under Kingpin's programming, he escaped yet again only to be shot down by the Punisher. Finding the components of great value, he was once again fell into a different hand, Hydra and furthermore AIM. But his short time among the scientists was abruptly ended when Captain America interfered with the plans and recapture Ultron back to the Avengers, where his memory was wiped clean and was filled with information about being a normal citizen. Having re-discovered his powers, he decide to become a publicly known vigilante named "Adamantron" after his mostly Adamantium armor plating. Appearance As he is built, both in the hands of Forge and the Tinkerer, he resembles an amalgamation of Iron Man, Dr. Doom, a Sentinel, and Ultron. His chestplate is primarily adamantium platings taken from a scrapped Ultron, as does the majority of the upper hemisphere of his head. His shin is heavy joint from Sentinel, as is his stomach/abdomen platings. He have the heel and the toes taken from the Iron Man armor, as well as most part of the thighs and both arms and the back, all which have traces of adamantium or vibranium or both for the inner frame with reinforced titainum mesh to distribute the kinetic energy. The lower hemisphere of his face is the intact part Dr. Doom's mask, behind which is Sentinel-Ultron processing core, receivers, and other computing devices. Behavior Though he doesn't communicate much, when he does, he is a monotone but understanding robot. Interestingly, he does not have Ultron's ego even though 65% of the processing core is used. Due to his fast processing power, he doesn't require long explanations, and if given, he will be slightly agitated as it is unnecessary for him. Powers/Abilities Powers Standard Power *'Mechanical Being:' Being an automation, biological and psionic attacks have no effect. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Being a robot, Ultron does not have a define stamina and can continue doing strenuous things without tiring. *'Mechanical Speed:' Due to the lack of stamina and large amount of strength, Ultron can reach incredible speed. *'Mechanical Maneuverability:' Due to his lack of vital organs that could be injured during maneuvers, he can do maneuvers - especially in flight - that would normally strain a normal human, including high-G level pull up. *'Mechanical Reflex:' Due to his high maneuverability and speed, Ultron react to things much faster than a standard human. *'Multi-Spectrum Vision:' Ultron can see things from all the visible light spectrum. Iron Man Armor Tributary Attributes *'Flight:' With two repulsors placed on the feet and one on each palm of the hand, Ultron can fly at Mach 10. Two upward-pointing retractabe repulsors located beind the "knee caps" is used for coordinating complex manuvers or a more offensive kneeing action. *'Repulsor Ray:' The hand repulsors that is used for fight assistance can also emit four gigawatt repulsor rays that could repell physical and energy attacks and could be potentially lethal. *'Unibeam:' An extremely powerful beam powered directly from the arc reactor, although not as powerful as Stark's tri-beam, it is powerful enough to destroy everything in its path. *'Laser:' Can be used for welding or as a weapon, the laser is Ultron's standard stealth attack option, as the UV setting can penetrate light-permeable shields. *'Pulse Barrage:' Like Stark, the Pulse Barrage is used as a standard long range attack as it uses very little energy usage. Sentinel Tributary Attributes *'Mutant Detection and Tracking:' Partial Sentinel processor granted Ultron an ability to find and track mutants. *'Mutant Database:' Also another attribute that come along the Sentinel's processor is a mutant database which gets updated for each "wild" sentinel encounter. *'"Friendly" Tag:' Being part Sentinel, other fully automated Sentinels view Ultron as a friendly and will not open fire. Dr. Doom's Armor Tributary Attributes *'Electric Shock:' On mental command, the entire body can be engulfed by high voltage electricity. *'Force Field:' The defense taken from Doom's suit is the force field, which generate a light-permeable shield that covers Ultron's body. Due to different energy input, it cannot protect other people around it, but like Doom's defense, the field have to be shut down before attacking. Pym's Ultron Tributary Attributes *'Mechanical Strength:' With internal joint components taken from Pym's Ultron, Ultron can lift approximately ninety tons. *'Program Transmitter:' Though rarely used, Ultron can remotely control and/or transfer his "consciousness" into nearby machines. *'Mechanical Durability:' Given that most of Ultron's body, whether if it is superficially visible or not, is from Pym's Ultron, most of the components is protected by adamantium platings. Abilities *'Mutant Expert:' Given the database from Sentinel, Ultron is an expert on Mutants around the world. *'Personal Expert:' After being built and rebuilt, Ultron knows every capacity for everything in his body, thus, he knows the limit his body have and how to utilize it. *'Multilingual:' Being a robot, he could just download any language he wants to learn. *'Sturdy Footing:' Due to his immense weight, a combination of Iron Man and Sentinel foot configuration was used, granting Ultron sturdy footing the ground. At the same time, it give him a "bell bottom pants" look. The sole part of the Iron Man boots could be retracted into the Sentinel foot to distribute the weight to a greater surface area. Paraphernalia As his body is mostly fit for his daily vigilante job, he does not carry any extra paraphernalia. Category:Robots Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Height Category:Weight Category:No Hair Category:Earth-616 Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Multilingual Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Speed Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Metal Body Category:Force Field Generation Category:Super Stamina Category:Energy Senses Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Technopathy Category:Super Durability Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Lasers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hunting/Tracking